The Tyrant
by PikoNekri
Summary: Midnimon, an evil tyrant digimon, is looking for his tamer. He sends a servant, Corrermon, to fetch Sarah, who knows all about Digimon and would much prefer Corrermon for a partner. PG13 for language.
1. The Volcano

A/n: Hiya! This is my first fic, so I'm having a bit of trouble figuring how it works. expect a lot of alterations! Any way, I hate saying this, because its so stupid. I don't own Digimon. but I do own all the characters in this story! WHEEE! Foo to all you who have to use already-existant characters! (Sorry, not trying to be offensive, I just like being creative) Anyway. enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
79 A.D.  
  
Pompeii, Italy  
  
August 23  
  
Chapter 1  
  
FWUUUUUMMMMMMMBROOOOOOOOMMMMMMM  
  
This was the sound of Vesuvius' explosion. The huge volcano spewed molten rock and, ultimately, tons of ash. Screaming people ran all over. They ran to get anywhere, anywhere away from here. Thick layers of ash already landing around their feet, making it hard to breathe, hard to run. Some men screamed in fear, begging to die for fear of dying.  
  
Our focus is on one family, running amongst the mob of frightened, panicked people. The family consisted of a man, his wife and young daughter, who was around seven. The daughter only managed to keep up by clamping tightly to her mother's hand as she ran. Suddenly, her grip slipped, and she fell, lost among the massive rush of people. Her mother screamed and tried to turn back, but her husband grasped her shoulder and pulled her on.  
  
The young girl screamed, out of fear and pain as thousands of people trampled her, crushing her, relentlessly pounding on, giving her no chance to get back up and find her mother.  
  
As the cascade of people finally ended, she got a chance to look around. Trampled bodies were everywhere. She saw that most of them were caked in ash. She realized that she, too, was getting coated in dust. She tried to get up, and screamed in pain. She had been too scared to notice that one of her legs was broken, and her other knee was dislocated. She screamed in misery and utter, relentless pain. Then she felt the temperature increase. She looked behind her and shrieked. The lava was coming, creeping closer. She yelled, writhed, struggled to move, but couldn't get anywhere without the horrid pain pursuing her.  
  
"HELP!" she shrieked miserably to the empty streets. "PLEASE HELP ME! Please! Anyone. help." She sobbed into the ash, tiny puffs of dust rising as the tears hit the dust, causing her to cough through sobs. "Help..." she gave the final desperate cry as she felt the heat of the molten rock getting closer.  
  
Hidden in the shadows, a pair of dark eyes flashed. FWIPP! A brownish blur streaked out of its hiding place to stand between her and the waves of lava, arms wide, as if to protect her. Seeing its shadow fall over her, she turned to see what it was.  
  
A mess of sandy hair, horns poking through. Pale brown skin, with a white stomach and white-tipped feet. Fangs, and solid, well-built legs.  
  
It moved its arms in front of it and held them up a bit. "Orb Shield, form!" He called, seemingly to no one. Suddenly, a transparent orb of white surrounded the girl and this odd creature. Suddenly the temperature dropped to a pleasant warm feeling. She stared, looking all around her, at the odd creature, and gurgling awkwardly. "I know this is a little much, kid, but keep quiet," said the thing. He was obviously trying to be polite, but there was an irritated tone in his voice. After all, he was holding up thousands of pounds of lava, and they would both die if his arms got too tired. The girl looked at the molten rock surrounding them, and fell unconscious.  
  
*******  
  
She woke up about three days later, looking malnourished, her legs swollen and unpleasant colors. She couldn't see this, though. As another wave of pain hit her, she threw up.  
  
"'Bout time you woke up, kid. Though I'd've thought I'd get a better thank you than a pile of barf. Man, who'da thought exhaustion and pain could keep someone out of it so long?"  
  
She looked blindly around. It was so dark. why? Even night wasn't this dark. She reached out and felt a smooth, curved wall. She realized it was the dried lava rock. They were trapped. She began to panic, whimpering and trying desperately to get up.  
  
"Ai, kid, chill. I'm gonna get us out of here, but you gotta stay in the middle of the bubble, 'Aight? Oh, right, your legs. Well then." She felt his thin arms lift her slightly, and move her to the center of the area. She bit back the piling screams as her broken leg let out another awful surge of pain.  
  
As the pain slowly lessened (though not by very much) She was able to focus enough to realize he had let go, and that there was a rapid thumping noise. She realized he was running, and fast. Where was he running? In circles? As flashes suddenly sparked up, she saw this was exactly what he was doing. He circled, round and round, electricity rising at his feet as he collected the aroused static. He skidded to a stop and held his hands in front of him. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" He yelled, and the collected static formed in his hands, then struck out to his the curved ceiling of the bubble, shattering yards of thick, hard, black rock.  
  
The light of sun poured through. Her eyes widened. What couldn't this thing do? Suddenly, he picked her up again and ran out of the newly-formed hole at blurring speed. She gasped for air as he ran through the ash-buried city, and in mere minutes, into an area she had never seen in her life. It seemed to be a new town all together.  
  
He set her down. "All right, this is as far as I go. You know, can't be seen by locals. Someone should find you soon, though." He turned away to leave.  
  
"Wait!" she said. "Can't. can't you stay? Can I at least know your name?"  
  
He looked back at her and grinned. "She speaks! Sorry, but I'm not very good company. You know. 'cause I'm so modest. But I guess you can know who I am, yeah. I'm Corrermon. Nice to meet you." And he was gone. 


	2. The Letter

A/n: Hi, how's chapter 1? I know I probably got some Pompeii info wrong, but deal, please. Don't worry, everything else is modern day. I don't know enough about ancient Italy to keep writing about that time. truth be told, I don't even really know why the last chapter was necessary. I just came up with the idea in 6th grade when we were studying it. I'll shut up now. have fun hating Midnimon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2003 A.D.  
  
Somewhere in the Digital World  
  
Specific date unknown  
  
"Dammit, what took you so long? I asked for that water ten seconds ago, what held you?" The evil jerkwad tyrant grabbed the cup from his servant.  
  
"My apologies, lord," replied the servant, thinking, Yeah, my apologies for being unable to fill a cup at the speed of light. Just 'cuz I'm fast doesn't mean the faucet is. Take a hint, moron!  
  
"Ugh, you pathetic little worm. Why don't you just let me end your misery now?" sneered the tyrant, starting to drink, then spitting it back out. as usual. "Pleagh! I wanted tap water, dammit! What's this? It's filtered!"  
  
"Sorry, lord," said the servant at a set calm tone, well practiced from years of service, always thinking something furious as he carried out orders. The current though was, Sorry, I thought you liked real water, especially since you've changed your mind on the water you want every time I bring it in. Still, if you want to die from lead and crap in your water, I'm not one to object. In fact, I rather like the idea. And, as usual, he said none of it aloud.  
  
Suddenly, another servant rushed into the room, scrabbling up to the tyrant. She resembled a blue dinosaur, with black gloves and black boots that showed her foot claws individually. A piece of paper was clamped in her hand. "Lord Midnimon! We have an urgent message-"  
  
The tyrant, apparently Midnimon, snarled. "Kidamon! When did it become alright to barge in unsummoned? I ought to-"  
  
"My lord, it's about your tamer!"  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't you say so! Give me the damn thing!"  
  
He snatched the paper from her hand. He glared at it, reading the messily scribbled letter.  
  
Dear Midnimon, It read,  
  
Your Tamer is ready. She will-"She? Damn, I have a GIRL as a tamer?" -need to be fetched by the one she knows. She is the one saved from Pompeii by Corrermon.  
  
~Anonymous  
  
Midnimon's eyes widened at the last word. He tossed the letter to the ground. Kidamon also glanced at the paper. She gasped and turned to look at the other servant.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You. you little. You met my tamer! You, why didn't you tell me, I ought to. GRAH! CORRERMON!"  
  
The servant blinked. "Um. pardon? I've met who now?"  
  
"The letter. says you've saved his tamer once," Kidamon said dazedly.  
  
"What? No! I couldn't-I've never even seen a human, let alone saved one!"  
  
"LIAR!" screamed Midnimon. "I SHOULD-" He began pulling up one of his wristbands. Corrermon blanched in horror.  
  
"My lord! I'm sure he did not do this! It must have been another Corrermon- I believe Pompeii was a town that was destroyed over a thousand years ago! Corrermon couldn't have been there."  
  
Midnimon's face loosened slightly, and he lowered his band again. Still slightly stiff, he walked back to his throne. "Fine. Just find the tamer."  
  
Corrermon and Kidamon glanced at each other. "Err. how, Milord?" questioned Corrermon.  
  
"Damned if I know," muttered Midnimon as he settled down into the oversized chair, not opening his eyes. "Just do it."  
  
Corrermon grew stiff with fury, his hands balling into fists. Kidamon put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He growled and they left. "Come on, Iffenmon is an expert on human location. He can do this." 


End file.
